


Sulfirious Poison

by Shadowfire23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acid Rain - Freeform, Future Fic, Terraforming, Venus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire23/pseuds/Shadowfire23
Summary: The air was thick and smelled like foul eggs mixed with rotten garbage, while the ground underfoot was so hot that a dull throb of agony developed in her hind paws.





	Sulfirious Poison

Jennifer sat in class on a particularly dreary and cold day with her attention wavering from the class to the shimmering window by a bright white flash recurring every few seconds in her peripheral vision. It was because of this persistent flashing that her gaze was drawn to the turquoise window that thrummed and hummed with the sounds of rain hitting the glass and metal pane. The windows had to be tinted in order to keep the acid rain caused by terraforming out of the complex. As she gazed out the thrumming window Jennifer noticed something, a slackening in the rain and the sun faintly shining through the thick, sulphurous clouds creating a chemical reaction which caused the flashing of lights that had caught her attention. She let out a loud whoop! that distracted the rest of the class from their studies. Her teacher, Mr. Barn, asked what had caught her attention, and in her excitement her explanation was garbled and sounded choked. Through all of her bubbling excitement she managed to get out: “Rain has stopped, sun shining, we can go outside!” This exclamation was true because on Venus a day without rain came only twice a century, and Jennifer was lucky enough to be among the hundred students to be permitted outside. Jennifer immediately jumped at the opportunity, for she was only sixteen and the last time the sun had shone, she was still in a cradle, so she hadn't the experience for she was deemed “too sickly” as well as “too young” to be allowed to go outside without serious health issues.

In another classroom, one that was eerily similar to the one Jennifer was in, Kiara let out a startled Merow! Her classroom was full of other Cathans, but they were all taller than her. She was also a Cathan, or a cat that has had genetic modifications that allow them to speak several languages, walk upright, and grow to a height of at least six feet (usually). Standing at only three foot and almost full grown, Kiara was the shortest Cathan in history, but she was also the most graceful, and by far the lightest on her feet. It was at this light-footed stance that she was allowed to stand, rather than be humiliated in front of the rest of the class if she attempted to sit in one of the chairs, the seats of which were often above her head. What had elicited the “Merrow” from Kiara was an abnormally tall tom had decided to win her affection by picking her up and placing her on his lap. Right after this happened a shrill siren let off, warning the Cathan to get away from the door. In marched two guards that grabbed both her and the tom, and took them to a secluded room with two doors and none of the brightly colored windows that decorated the classroom and allowed them a view outside. They were told to wait for the others, and when the siren blew its shrill report that they were to proceed down the hallway to the door leading outside. Kiara knew that for safety reasons only four students were let out side from each door.  
Jennifer was marched through the hallways with another student from her class.  
they reached a door, which they went through.On the other side of the door there was two cathan, one male and one female. The short, thin female had fur that was a light chocolate brown with an elegant pattern of black stripe going from head to toe. The male was tall and muscular, with a shocking shade of orange fur shot through with stripes of black in a crude imitation of a tiger’s stripes - but the colors were obviously natural, probably requested by the parents of the tom. Another siren rang out, and the loudspeaker crackled to life, telling the group to proceed down the hallway. Jennifer was the first to speak, “My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny, if you want.”   
The female Cathan responded “I’m Kiara, and it’s nice to meet you Jenny, but what’s your friend's name?”  
Jenny’s male counterpart retorted, in an angry statement: “I’m not her friend, but my name is Kevin, for your information.”  
The male cathan introduced himself next “I’m Jeff, and we shouldn’t be fighting among each other” was his input in the bounds of the conversation. After that point in the conversation, they had reached the far door that admitted them after a brief squeak from the warning bells.  
Kiara gasped, for the air was thick and smelled like foul eggs mixed with rotten garbage, while the ground underfoot was so hot that a dull throb of agony developed in her hind paws. The human's senses were clearly not as sharp as hers, but it was also clear that Jenny and Kevin were having similar feedback from their bodies, protesting the harsh abuse. Their normally light pink skin was starting to turn red and that was quickly turning into a startling shade of cherry, they had grimaces on their faces and were gagging like they were choking on something rotten and rancid through to the core of the object. Jenny had bright blonde, almost white hair paired with a set of shockingly electric green eyes. Kevin was in appearance the polar opposite of Jenny. His hair was dark, more of a midnight black, a shade of night without any stars that made you feel dizzy if you looked at it too long. In a disturbing way, his eyes were worse, a deep brown containing within their depths a sense of malice and of hate rolling into a feeling of anger so deep that it was unparalleled on this, or indeed any, world. Just as Kiara finished her assessment of her companions the siren wailed its piercing cry, and with loud huffs and sighs of relief, the four of them stepped back into the protection of the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Let me know!


End file.
